


Like A Dream

by Octarine



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octarine/pseuds/Octarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, posting really old fanfiction... don't mind me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, posting really old fanfiction... don't mind me.

God she was beautiful.

That hadn't changed one bit over the past three years, if anything it had become more obvious.

She was fast asleep, snuggled under the covers and curled in on herself very much like a cat. Her ruby red hair spilling across her pillow looking like blood in the moonlight. Her pale skin glowing softly and her thick lashes resting on her cheeks. Her full lips parted just enough to release a little purr.

He leaned forward just to have his forehead meet the wet glass of her window, the only thing keeping them apart, for now. He was soaked, his thick green hair plastered to his forehead and his clothes that usually flowed freely stuck to his skin, but that hardly mattered. He hadn't seen her for so very long…

He had finished his job, well, one of them. He had saved his planet but her heart eluded him.

He was a prince now, his youngest adoptive brother also while his oldest was a king. He had girls falling for him this way and that. He was his planet's Masaya, their Blue Knight, but not their Deep Blue of course.

He had hoped he could get over her, he had tried with all his might. But it did not happen. It was impossible.

She was the only one for him.

So here he was, gazing longingly through her window like the pathetic creature he felt like, but wasn't. He took a deep breath and teleported to her side. His eyes glowed for a moment then he was dry once more.

"Hello Kitten…" He murmured softly reaching out with his slender fingers to brush a red lock from her eyes. "I missed you…" He didn't expect an answer but he could see what he wanted to happen running through his mind.

Her throwing herself at him and telling him just how much she missed him… kissing him… holding him… No. That would never happen.

If anything she would wake and begin screaming, hitting him, telling him how much she hated him, that she never wanted to see him again. Never.

So he had to be careful. He could not wake her.

He drifted around the bed and pulled off his boots as carefully as possible, setting them on the floor. He then slid into the bed beside her. It was warm from her body and the sheets smelled of her, strawberries. He let out a little sigh allowing his eyes to slip shut.

Her back was too him and he was afraid to touch her. If he did she might wake.

But oh was it hard not to wrap his arms around her and to never let go… It was so tempting… But he couldn't. Then she would wake. And waking her meant angering her.

She whimpered softly when the thunder outside boomed, crackling with lightning. She was now half awake and half aware of the warmth coming from the other side of the bed. She rolled over and snuggled into Kish's side.

His eyes widened as her warm arms wrapped themselves around his slender waist and she nuzzled into the soft fabric of his shirt. God, she was making it so hard… He resolved to slip an arm around her waist making her purr softly and scotch closer.

"Mmm… vanilla…" She murmured as she took a deep breath of his scent.

Kish's cheeks darkened ever so slightly then a sly smile spread across his face. Perhaps she's not only sweeter in her sleep but more loving… He lazily ran his fingers through her thick red hair making her purr grow.

He was growing bolder and she was growing more aware of her surroundings. Her brown eyes slipped open but his were closed as he enjoyed this bliss. He was imagining that she was awake and willingly holding him.

' _Kish,'_  she would say her voice soft and loving, something he had never heard it as, at least not when she was directing her words at him.  _'Kish-Kun, I missed you…'_  She would murmur snuggling closer.

Then he would say,  _'Not as much as I missed you Koneko-Chan.'_ Then he would lean down and give her a kiss… then another… and another… and-

"Kish?"

His golden eyes snapped open, the content smile that had been residing on his face melted away, and he quickly shifted his golden gaze down to the delicate creature snuggled against him. To his horror he found her now focused brown eyes gazing right back at him. If he wasn't frozen he would have made a quick escape, simply teleporting away, leaving her to think she was dreaming.

She sat up now, her eyes a little wider and her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "Kish! Oh my god! It really is you!" She cried. She had no need to worry about her parents, her father was away on business and her mother had decided to go with him to keep him out of trouble.

Kish gulped, silently preparing himself for the onslaught of curses and anger that only she held, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. But it never came.

"It is!" Ichigo cried throwing herself at him. Somehow her arms found their way around his neck and her head came to rest on his chest.

Kish just lay there stunned.

Was he hallucinating? Is this some sort of sick joke?

"I missed you so much Kish!" Ichigo murmured snuggling closer. "Where have you been?"

Kish blinked finally snapping out of it. "Kitten, you're hugging me."

Ichigo pulled away blushing furiously. "S-sorry, I just missed you." She said quickly.

"You did?" He asked not even trying to hide his stunned look.

"Yes," she giggled at the shock written all over his face. "What are you doing here? Did you sneak in here? Oh, who am I kidding, it's  _you_ , of course you snuck in here. But what are you doing in my bed?"

"I missed you too," he blurted out. "I-I came to see you Kitten."

"So you sneak into my bed?" She crossed her arms, raising a slender brow.

Kish smirked, golden eyes twinkling like the stars. "But Kitty Cat…" he purred sitting up so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Do I not have the right to share a bed with you? I mean you are mine…"

He waited for the smack.

But instead he got a giggle in response.

"Still as perverted as ever," she giggled. "You didn't do anything to me did you?" She glanced down at her body to find herself still fully clothed.

"No, as a matter a fact, YOU'RE THE one who snuggled up to me!" Kish said proudly.

"That's the cat genes," Ichigo informed him. "Now, did you come back just to see me?" She asked softly. It made her feel nice and warm inside thinking that he would travel across the universe for her…

"'Course Kitten," he replied pulling her into a tight hug. "I…" Why did he suddenly find it so hard to say? He had said it before hadn't he? Maybe it's because he knows he'll just get rejected. "I love you Ichigo…" He murmured resting his chin on her head.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly. "Even after all these years?" She had missed Kish but she wasn't sure why, she had tried with all her might not to but she had finally gave in. After her and Masaya broke up though, so maybe that means something…

"Yes…" He whispered trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"That's… that's really sweet Kish…" She murmured after a moment. "Do… do you want to stay here for the night? If you promise not to do anything perverted you can even sleep in the bed with me, if you want of course."

Kish's ears perked up. "Really Kitten?" He breathed.

"Well, sure I don't see-"

Before she could finish she was being pulled down onto the bed and into another tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said nuzzling into the side of her neck.

She giggled pulling away slightly. "Relax Kish, jeez!"

"Mmm…" He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck making her shiver.

"K-Kish!" She squeaked, face flushing.

"I want a kiss goodnight…" Kish informed her pulling back but he didn't remove his arms from her waist.

"Kish!" She yelped. "I said nothing perverted!"

"But… it's just a kiss…" He whimpered pouting at her.

She sighed heavily knowing she couldn't say no while he was looking at her with that pleading look in his eyes. "Just one I guess…"

Kish grinned ear to ear then swooped in to press his lips to hers. He wanted this kiss to be different so he forced himself not to push too roughly like he used to and to be a little slower about it.

He was rewarded by her eyes sliding shut and her slender arms making their way around his neck carefully. He growled in approval allowing his own eyes to close and to deepen the kiss just a little. This night was going better than he had ever imagined it to be.

Ichigo pulled away to catch her breath, resting her forehead against his own. "Ok, you've had your kiss now go to bed." She ordered still smiling.

"One more?" He begged pulling her body against his own. "I've missed three years of your kisses Kitten…"

She blushed but was still smiling. "I-I'm gonna give you a chance Kish, so… do you want to be my… boyfriend?"

His face lit up with a big grin and his golden eyes were sparkling even more. "Of course!" He cried before pressing her lips to her own more forcefully now.

She only rolled her eyes kissing him back, much to his delight.

Yes, this was much better than any of his dreams…


End file.
